yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna's First Nightmare Night
Yuna's First Nightmare Night is a short film to be made by Iamnater1225. Summary Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Princess Solarna and her baby sister, Yuna were going to the Nightmare Night Festival because Yuna was having her first ever Nightmare Night. Princess Luna, along with Darkwing Duck, Morgana Macawber and the Friendly Four will make their special appearance. It would be a lot of fun on Halloween and Nightmare Night, Even for a very special occasion. Plot It's Halloween and Nightmare Night/Going to the Festival One night when it was Halloween and Nightmare Night, Visitors from Halloweentown and Transylvania comes for a visit. The foals and children dressed in costumes, Adults gives away candies for trick or treaters, Friends and Families watch Halloween movies like Ghostbusters films, Scooby-Doo films, Monster House, The Monster Squad and many others, Pumpkin King Jack Skellington and Pumpkin Queen Sally and Count Dracula begin hosting, The kids and foals loves to hear the ghostly tales of the Flying Dutchman, legendary creatures and many more ghost stories. At Canterlot, Princess Luna was getting ready to host this year's Halloween and Nightmare Night with Jack, Sally, Count Dracula and a special someone from St. Canard, Darkwing Duck. Morgana Macawber pays a visit/Playing with Yuna Just as the Royal family are getting ready for Halloween and Nightmare Night, Morgana Macawber payed a visit and babysit Yuna for a while. Solarna was dressed up in her Ghostbuster costume, Sharon dressed up in her Darkwing costume, Princess Celestia dressed in her Snow Queen costume, Princess Luna dressed in her Ghost of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come costume and Hiro dressed in his Ninja of the Night costume. Just then, Morgana came with Yuna crying. Luna advices her by giving her her bottle, She did it and burped her. Meanwhile, Luna decided to go find the right costume for Yuna. Soon, Celestia took Sharon and Solarna out to got trick or treating. Back at Canterlot, Morgana started playing with Yuna. She started to like her and her pet bats, Eek and Squeak and spider, Archie. Feeding Yuna/Bathing Yuna Meanwhile, Luna was having a difficult time finding the right costume for Yuna. Back at Canterlot, Morgana was feeding Yuna. She gave her applesauce, Those were her favorite snack. Then, It was time for Yuna's back as Eek, Squeak and Archie passes some bath supplies to Morgana as she washes her. Diapering Yuna/The Perfect Costume for Yuna Later, Morgana has to change Yuna's diaper while Eek, Squeak and Archie passes the baby wipes, powder and fresh diaper. Just then, Luna returned with a new costume for Yuna. Then, Yuna was dressed like the night princess. Luna took Yuna out to the festival. Soon, Morgana helps out Luna watch her while she gets ready for her hosting. Toss the Spiders/Pumpkin Catapult At the festival in Ponyville, Luna met with Darkwing Duck the Friendly Four, Dracula, Jack and Sally who has been waiting patiently for her all night. They were just ready to have fun as Solarna and Sharon play a game of Toss the Spiders. It was time for some pumpkin catapulting, Luna was first, Dracula was tied up with her. Kids and Foals going Trick or Treating/Best Costume Contest Time It was trick or treating time, Solarna, Sharon, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Gosalyn Mallard and the other kids and foals were getting treats. They got popcorn balls, Wonder Balls, Taffies, Bubble Gums, Jawbreakers, Chocolates, Lollipops and many others. It was time for the best Halloween Costume Contest, And Jack Skellington, Sally, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Count Dracula were helping Mayor Mare as the judges. The winners were Solarna and Sharon in their own costumes. The two royal sisters were very proud of them, And so was Hiro. Bobbing the Apples/Pin the Horn on Nightmare Moon It was time for bobbing the apples, Pipsqueak, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot bobbed only a few apples. Luna got the most apples, Lock, Shock and Barrel got a medium amount of few and more. Then, It was time to play Pin the horn on Nightmare Moon. Just then, Princess Luna had a vision of a yellow triangle shaped demon laughing evilly. From the discrimination, It was Bill Cipher who was defeated by Stanley Pines long ago thanks to his twin brother, Ford. Going through the maze/Time to host for Halloween and Nightmare Night Then, Sharon and Solarna went through the Maze. They got spooked by Slimer, Lady Slimer, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, the dummies of Rowan the Destroyer, the Ghost of Constance Nebbercracker, Jafar, Lord Shen, Kai the Collector, Burger Beard the Pirate, the Fearsome Five and other types of dummies. They were having a fun time. It was time for hosting, Princess Luna got herself ready for the special event. Luna and her friends hosting their appearance/Everyone cheering with glee On that very night, Princess Luna, Pumpkin King Jack Skellington and Queen Sally, Count Dracula will host their Nghtmare Night and Halloween appearance. And as for Darkwing Duck, Morgana Macawber and the Friendly Four, They've joined them for a special finale as everyone and everypony cheered. Going Back Home/Yuna sleeps with Luna After the finale, It was time for everyone and everypony to go home. Luna gave thanks to her friends. At last, Hiro and Luna are ready for bed. And Yuna gets to sleep next to her mother. Trivia *This is when Yuna have her first ever Halloween and Nightmare Night. *In this short film, Princess Luna will be The Ghost of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come, Hiro will be the Ninja of the Night, Solarna will be a Ghostbuster and Yuna will be a Night Princess. *Darkwing Duck, Morgana Macawber and the Friendly Four will make their special appearance for the halloween occasion. *Princess Bubblegum and Marceline will help Morgana to take care of Yuna. Songs *This is Halloween *Thriller by Michael Jackson Transcript *Yuna's First Nightmare Night (Transcript) Link *Yuna's First Nightmare Night Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Short Films